Roaring Flames
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: Ayano Kannagi Returns After being defeated by her older cousin Kazuma in a duel, Ayano become banished and, forced out of the clan. After 4 years (or three) Ayano returns to the unmistakable clan out of nowhere leaving those around her shocked. What new dangers will Ayano and Kazuma have to face? And what dark secrets is Ayano hiding? Read to find out Ayano x Kazuma...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ayano's POV**_

I was walking down the long, winding, and narrow path. The same one that I did 3 years ago, when I finally left the clan. It was the day were I lost to Kazuma Kannagi in a fight over the legendary sword called… Enraiha, and the title as the next heir of the Kannagi clan. As I walk to the main household I become surprised of how much the Kannagi Household has changed. For some reason it had more of a daunting feeling to it. As if the Kannagi's had lost hope.

I sigh and I slowly begin to slide the thin paper door open. My father Jugo is in the room sipping a cup of tea, while a boy about 3 years older than me sits in front of him, impatiently waiting. Jugo looks over at me with a empty look and then sits his cup of tea down and says, "Ayano its been awhile."

I roll my eyes and quickly snapped back, "Says the one who kicked me out!" The boy looks over at me in annoyance, and just glares at me. I glare back and notice his spiky, chocolate brown hair fall down his face. His dark crimson eyes stare into my honey crimson eyes, piercing into me. As we continue to glare at each other Jugo sighs and says, "Ayano this is your cousin Kazuma…. he is the next head of the family." Kazuma gives a quiet snicker and looks away from me. I sigh again and I look back over at Jugo. "Congratulations for telling me something I didn't know!" I sarcastically restate back.

Kazuma becomes annoyed again, but this time he just stands up and walks past me, leaving the room. I look at him for a quick glance, but instead I just shut the door behind me and I sit down in front of father. At first we just sit there, waiting for one of us to actually start talking, but neither of us bugde. Jugo reaches back down to his tea and re-adjusts it in his hands, allowing him to comfortably drink the tea. As he parts the cup from his mouth he begins to form some words in his mouth.

"Ayano, as you know… this clan is all about power, and-" I cut Jugo off.

"And you need to make sure that Kazuma doesn't get taken out by another fire clan…. I already know the details, the letter that you sent me told me everything." I say in an empty tone. Jugo nods his head and then stares at me.

"Thats why I need your help. Kazuma uses wind magic….. and he is a very valuable stance in where our clans stronghold is. We can't afford to lose him," Jugo states in a serious manner.

_So Jugo wants to keep him locked up like a helpless rat…_ I think to myself.

I nod my head in agreement, and Jugo gives me the full outline of my mission. I bow as if I was actually thanking him, and I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. For just a little bit of time I wander around the clans property. I stop in front of a small pond, with beautiful cherry blossom trees that allowed some petals to frolic down in a swaying motion, gently landing on top of the water. Making little splashes on the top of the free flowing water. I stand still on the small bridge and watch the petals repeatedly fall down on the water. The wind began to pick up and I quickly pull my hair back behind my head, and transfer it all over to my left shoulder allowing it to freely hang down. I stroke my long rose red hair and I even begin to braid a group of strands out of mere boredom. Well that is until I heard footsteps traveling towards my direction. I look over and see him…. _Kazuma.._

**Kazuma's POV**

Its her…. Ayano… the red haired princess…. It has been 3 years since I last seen her, ever since the battle for Enraiha. She's grown quite a bit… I wonder if she knows about everything thats going on….

"K-kazuma….. what are you doing here?" she asks in a concerned voice. I look at her, but I can't help but laugh at her! _Why would she be concerned about me? She hasn't even talked to me in 3 years!_

"Tch… nothing….. I was just walking around.." I say while smirking at her. Ayano still had a concerned look on her face, but she just nodded her head and turned her attention back to the pond. She slightly smiled as she looked at the small cherry blossom petals in amusement. It was surprising to see her act like this, after all the last time we met she would always be attacking me, but I guess she has matured quite a lot. I couldn't help wondering about how much she has grown these last couple of years, and how strong she must of gotten. She looks over at me with a puzzled face.

**Ayano's POV**

I look over at Kazuma a little bit of concern, but I end up brushing that feeling away and I turn facing him. Staring right into his dark crimson eyes. I cause a small smile to appear at the end of my lips, making myself to smile sweetly, and I gently bow my head to show that I am leaving.

"It was nice to meet you Kazuma, see you around soon," Kazuma then had a confused look on his face and I walk away from him, in the opposing direction. With the sweet smile slowly evaporating, turning into a frown.

_**Thanks for reading….and I know that I changed Kazuma and Ayano's placement, but I have a plan for them! Also this is my first Fanfiction, so please leave a review for me! And I'll try to update as soon as I can, thank you all! And the mission will be explained in the next chapter.. I don't own Kaze no Stigma either...**_


	2. Unfinished Details chap 2

**Hehehe~! here's the second chapter of **_**The Return of Ayano Kannagi **_**I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews for me~! THANKS! ouo and PS:** _**im new at this so please give me some advice to if you may ((also Ayano is 14 and Kazuma is 17 in this fanfiction! sorry if you got confused.))**_

**Ayano's Pov:**

A lot has happened to me today…Learning about the mission that Jugo had in store for me was extremely nerve racking. It was as if I would be forced into taking over Kazuma's life! As I finally arrive to the 20th floor of the hotel. I walk down the long and slender hallway to my room. I stop in front of a door that reads the number _209._ I look down at the paper in my hand, and I notice that I'm at the right place. ((The paper had the hotel number written on it)) I take my room card out, and I swipe it downwards so that the mechanical lock can read the bar-code number. The door unlocks and I put my hand on the handle, opening the door. As I walk inside I look around in amazement. The door closes behind me, and a smile forms on my face. As I walk around I see a wide open kitchen with all brand new appliances, nice wooden floors, and a beautiful tile arrangement on the wall.

The front room was filled with boxes though, since I just now moved i here. The couches though were knew, along with the large flat screen tv. This was one of the best surprises that I had experienced in my lifetime, Jugo finally paid up to what he did to me. ((Jugo's paying for the apartment)) After taking a quick tour around my new living quarters, I decide to go and take a shower, so I grab my large black suitcase, and I carry it into my room. It wasn't that heavy, but I had a lot in it. As I flip the heavy suitcase on my bed, it makes a popping noise. I unzip the sides completely and I pull a white plain t-shirt, along with some short sport shorts, and panties. I quickly run into the bathroom, which was located in my room and I slam the door, locking it. A short sigh releases itself from my lips. I fold the clean clothes and I put them on the granite counter-top.

I reach over at the shower faucet and I turn it on quickly, while simultaneously jumping out of the waters way. I then strip my black shirt, and my dark cherry red skirt, and I toss them into the dirty clothes pile. I then flip my hair back and I take my panties and bra off, placing them also into the dirty clothes basket. I open the shower door, and I step into it, instantly feeling relief from the steaming hot water that plowed its way down on me. I stand there for a while to allow myself to relieve some stress, and then I began to shampoo my hair. I could only use the hotels shampoo since I didn't bring any, but it smelt really good… Like flowers. After shampooing I was my hair out quickly, and I apply conditioner, so that my hair would be smooth. I notice in the corner of the shower there was a bottle of body wash, so I pick it up and I squeeze some into my light ivory hands. I use the body wash to completely rinse my body off, so that I wouldn't feel dirty later on.

I pull my hair down, rinsing the conditioner out, and I reset my hair up into a ponytail again. I turn the water off, and I step out of the shower so that I can get the towel. I rap the plush, fluffy, and white towel around my chest and waist. It was a short towel, but I can make due with it. Since I was almost fully dry, I decided to put my clothes on, I get dressed and I hang my towel back up for tomorrow.

My stress has gone down, but the mission that Jugo had assigned me kept on replaying, and replaying in my head. The entire conversation didn't seem to ever end. I walk out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and I lay down in my bed, covering my face half way with the comforter. Another quick sigh leaves my mouth and I lay there, staring at the ceiling. The dark room around me, sets me in a sinister mood. Making me feel like I need to watch out for now on, as if I was being…. watched. I close my eyes and I replay the mission assignment in my head, so that I'd be prepared completely from tomorrow and onward.

Flashback~

"_Ayano I need for you to understand Kazuma's position in our clan… since of his inability to use fire magic, and instead wind magic, many other clans want him alive or dead. He is always on high alert at all times, and to be honest that boy can't fully take care of himself. He needs somebody that he can trust…. someone who he can relate to. I chose you since of you excellent understanding of how he is feeling. And don't worry, I'll pay you for your assistance in helping protect Kazuma." Jugo states… I look at him in concern for Kazuma and I ask him,"So what do you want me to do?"_

_Jugo sighs and finishes his explanation. "I want you to be with Kazuma at all times, making sure he doesn't get in trouble. Also to make sure that nobody suspicious comes around him. I dont care what you have to do, just do your job, and make sure that Kazuma learns nothing about this mission. Understand Ayano?" I nod my head in agreement, leaving the room._

End of Flashback~

I blink my eyes after replaying that whole flashback, while letting out a saddened sigh. I lay my head back on the soft and plushy pillow, and I allow myself to sink in. My eyes slowly begin to close as I look over at my alarm clock, which reads 11:42 pm. I lay my head back down and everything begins to turn darker, and darker. My eyes finally close and I drift off to sleep….. with my last though…. _K-kazuma….be safe…_

_**XD I hope you guys enjoy, and remember review! Also sorry, I write shorter chapters then a lot of other people, but I hope you still enjoy. Anyways in chapter 3 what will Kazuma do to figure out what Ayano's hiding? ouo you'll see….!**_


	3. The Stormy Trial

**;n; Ohayou minna…...I need to say that I have been writing these chapters really fast, and I want to apologise for making a bad chapter aka…...chapter 2! T^T im going to try and make this chapter better, so please read and give me advice! also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Arigatou~! ouo**

**Kazuma's POV:**

I lay there in my large and fluffy bed, thinking about what happened yesterday. _The little scarlet princess came back after 3 years keeping a huge secret from us all…. Or at least…..just me._ A sigh escapes through my mouth, and I use my hands to rub my eyes keeping them from shutting again. My feet consciously move from beneath me, and the next second I realise that i'm already out of my rooms doorway, and into the hallway. I rub the top of my head a little, and a few strands of my chocolate brown hair sway down into my eyes. Causing me to brush my hair back with my fingers. Without caring, I walk out of the long hallway to the main entrance of the main Kannagi household, and I leave without telling anyone…..Without leaving a single trace. A smirk creeps it's way up to my face naturally.

It was about 6:40 am in the morning, and to be honest, I was extremely tired and grumpy. But I needed to know. I needed to know what Ayano was hiding from me, so using my wind magic I levitate myself up into the air. The morning wind felt the best to me with its cold chilling temperatures, to it's fast swaying wind currents, that caused many plants and trees to sway violently. The wind currents began to pick up faster, causing many branches to blast off of trees. The leaves violently jumped off the trees, causing miniature leaf tornado's in the skies. The animals all hustled back into their dins, for protection from the raging winds. I knew it, a storm was coming in. I quickly push myself forward towards town so that I can get to Ayano. _Damn! Why do I have to do this on a stormy day like this? If I get wet at all, she is going to have to pay!_ An even bigger grin appears on my face as I think of ways to torture her with my teasing notions.

After a while I sigh while giving off a gloomy aura, while the rain starts to pick up.

"Ayano! Look what you're making me go through!" I yell in anger as I begin to get drenched in rain.

**Ayano's POV:**

_BAM!_ I slam my hand on the alarm clock next to my bed, so that it would stop beeping. I slowly open my eyes with a groggy feeling taking over me. I force myself to sit up in my bed, while placing one hand on my face for some support. Turning my head towards the large, sliding glass door I can see the dark and gloomy atmosphere. I lean my head over towards the direction of the door, and I see the sky. The colors of grey, and a dark musky black blend in with one another, making an unsettling tension between the outer world, and me. Heavy rain blasted down on the side of the house, screeching at me as if it wanted to get in. As I sway my body other to the edge of my bed, I notice that the front room light was on. _I must of left it on last night when I was tired…._

I move my legs off of the bed causing them to slide to the ground. As I step up I stumble a little, and almost fall but I regained my balance and walked towards the living room. As I step out of my room, I head down a dark and narrow hallway, which at the end it was being illuminated by the light, causing shadows to appear around the corner of the wall. I pull my hair out of the ponytail and I brush my hair down with my fingers. While I turn around the end of the corner of the hallway, I see the bright and glistening light flicker. I let out a long and an exaggerated sigh while turning the light out. As I shuffle over to the kitchen quickly, I flip the light switch on. While flinging the fridge door open, I scan the top row and I grab a carton of eggs, along with bacon, milk, butter, and strawberries. I set the ingredients down onto the table. A smile slowly appears on my face when I begin to cook.

As I turn the stove on, I place a pan down on the front burner while putting a piece of butter into the pan, allowing it to melt. The pan begins to melt the butter, so I spread it all around the pan, the I crack the two eggs open. Splitting each one while constantly stirring the eggs turning them into scrambled eggs. I notice that I forgot to add a little milk to them while they were being scrambled so a small mumble comes out of my mouth, "damn…"

I begin to pout. My eyes glaze over all of the other ingredients and I quickly grab the bacon. While transferring the eggs over to my black glass plate, I quickly put the pan down and I lay 7 pieces of bacon into the pan. As the sizzling noise begins to fill my ears, the hammering rain outside begins to disappear into the background. For a moment I begin to experience peace, but then the next second a large slam noise rumbles out of my room. I leap backwards, away from the stovetop in fear. I quickly place the spatula down onto the greyish counter-top, while breaking away from the kitchen and rumbling into the hallway. As the hallway becomes darker and darker, a sinister feeling overtakes the situation. Making it fell hostile.

Unknown noises begin to arouse inside of my room. While taking small swifty steps, I reach the door frame and I peek inside. It takes me a second to take in everything because of my grogginess, but there it was. A tallish, dark, and shadowy figure stood at the glass sliding door. Soaked in water, it stood there banging rapidly on the glass, sending a chill down my spine. I take in a deep breath and I stand facing it with a ball of orange flames spiralling around the palm of my hand. As I glare at it with my fighting approach, it stops with the hitting on the glass, and instead it grabs the side of the door frame. I watch in confusion, and when I realise what it is doing my eyes widen.

"Wait! Don-" I yell, but I get cut off by the loud screeching noise of the glass door being forced into being open. The lock springs outward, falling off of the balcony, while the door frame crashes into the opposing wall, making the glass crack. _W-what massive strength!_ I think to myself. I step back a little while the tall figure steps in, rythmic to mine.

"S-stop! don't move or i'll have to force you to stay still!" I snarl at it. The figure stops for a second, but continues to walk towards me, to where I could start to see some features. Then I realise its a person. I step back even more, while keeping a fighting stance.

"I said st-!" I glare at the person, as it cuts me off and says, "Is this how you greet your family? Wow...heh im shocked!" It says sarcastically. I cause the flames to demolish in my hand, while grabbing the person by the collar of there shirt, pulling it down face to face to me. The voice sounded awfully familiar to me. _It c-couldn't be him…._ It was Kazuma… He smirked as I make a confused face.

"Oi oi! Princess, so when do you think you'll let me go?" Kazuma says in a playful tone. My eye twitches a bit, but I quickly let him go while shoving him back. I feel rage beginning to seep into my self conscious, and I forcefully hold myself back from trying to blow his head off.

"K-kazuma!" I scream. He holds his ears as if my screaming was so loud that it hurt his ears.

"Princess, princess! Keep it down!" He said in a mimicking format. My rage becomes more obvious, but he continues to tease me, but before he could say anything else, I begin to scold him.

"Kazuma! It's not princess it is Ayano! A-y-a-n-o! And you have no right to just randomly come up onto my back patio like that and rip the door out of place! Plus it wasn't necessary! You could of just knocked on the front door, but no now I have to pay to get a new frame, and a glass door to be put in! Can you comprehend on how much this is going to cost me?" I screeched at him with an evil glare directed at him. He stood there frozen for a second from the impact of the words but then he smirked even more, and instead of stepping back like I hoped he would, he walked closer to me. I jump back in surprise and I hit the wall behind me with my head, with it making a 'thud' noise. I rub the back of my head and I think to myself, _ouch….and what's with this guy?! _He steps even closer to me, and his hand moves up to my chin, softly grasping it. He then switches his hand off with his index finger, and holds my chin up to meet up with his. I instantly blush, and I forcefully push him away, turning away as fast as I can so he wont see me blushing. A quick chuckle comes out of his mouth, and my anger overtakes me.

"Ka-zu-ma!" I yell, "shut up!" I snarl at him while hitting him upside the head. He winces in pain for a second, but he regains his smirk back. I sigh while rolling my eyes.

"S-so why a-are you here?" I ask in an uncertain voice. He walks over to the door and re-pushes it closed and then says, "because I need you to tell me something…." I take a long gulp.

"Come in," I say coldly, as I gestured him to come and follow me into the open living room. He nods his head and follows me there, I quickly go to the kitchen to flip the bacon over, that was thankfully not burnt. I take a deep breath, while walking towards the hallway closet, and I take out a towel. When I walk into the living room Kazuma is sitting on the short couch, looking through the channels on the tv. I get annoyed and I throw the towel at his face, but he catches it and snickers,"Nice toss princess~!"

I roll my eyes again, and I walk back into the kitchen, and after I finish making my breakfast, I feel bad about eating in front of him without him having anything to eat, so I make him the same thing. As I am cooking, I constantly look into the living room, making sure that Kazuma isn't doing something strange. When I finish cooking I walk up to him, while pushing a plate with a fork along with it. At first he was surprised, but then he took it and with a smile he said 'thank you.' As he was eating, I grabbed one of my pairs of bigger sweat pants that didn't fit me, along with an oversized t-shirt that I used only for sleeping and I give them to him.

"When you're done eating….go change and then we'll talk," I said in a demanding voice. He just nods his head. After he finished eating he left the room to go to the bathroom to go change, so I took his plate to the sink, and I walked over to my plate and started to eat. Waiting for Kazuma.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I pull my soaking wet shirt, and pj pants off, and I put on her clothes…..they smelt just like her, which was kind of weird, but they at least fit me. I saw her brush out so I even used it, if she saw that I did that then she would probably try to fight me. That though just makes me laugh, and a small smirk appears on my face. I walked out of the bathroom now with a more serious mood, and I slump down on the couch waiting for her. She sees me, and she makes her way to the couch across from me and sits down.

"Now, Ayano tell me what you're hiding…." I ask as her eyes widen.

_**Thanks for reading, and please people! REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I hoped you like this chapter and chapter 4 will be released soon so please wait! XD**_


	4. Authors Note

_**I won't be writting for a little...I need to take a break, so please don't hate me! T^T anyways I'll try to get another chapter...or two in by the end of next week... so wish me luck!**_


	5. The Failed Questioning

**ouo thank you guys for reading my fan-fiction…...and sorry for the latter update T^T I got a little bit….no scratch that, a large brain fart over the next scene….but I got a new theme for it so I am good! Anyways here is chapter 4 of Ayano Kannagi Returns, and please do one little thing for me~! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Oh and…~**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kaze no Stigma…**

**Ayano's POV:**

"Ayano, tell me what you're hiding from me," Kazuma says in a serious tone. My eyes widen the second those words fumbled out of his mouth. My heart begins to race quickly, and I take in a deep breath to help calm my nerves down a little. My hands grip each other ruthly, to where I can feel my nails slowly ripping into my soft ivory skin. They shake violently in my lap, but I hide them as best as I can with my droopy shirt. While slowly slipping my head down to avoid eye contact, Kazuma lets out a long sigh. I can tell that he is waiting for an answer, but what am I supposed to tell him? It's not like I am supposed to blurt out a top secret mission!

_Okay Ayano, pull yourself together! All you need to do is give away a portion of the real mission, while adding in some unimportant details. That should get him to leave me alone._ A groan runs itself out of my mouth, re-catching Kazuma's attention. He taps his foot and has his attention fully directed towards me. I loosen my grip on each of my hands, and I look up at him, nervously shaking.

"Well?" Kazuma asks while raising an eyebrow. I take a deep breath and I begin to mumble.

"I um… what do you mean h-hiding?" I ask if I didn't know what he meant. His eyes grow wider, but then they become narrow as if he was growing angry. His teeth make a grinding noise, and he lets out a small growl.

"You know what I mean!" he hisses. I gulp as a cold chill tingles down my back, causing goosebumps to crawl up my arms.

"N-no I don't!" I shout back. He then begins to glare at me, his eyes piercing into mine giving off a cold and evil aura. Without any words, he slams his hands down on the glass coffee table to where the glass actually cracked. I gasp while consistently ramming back into the soft, cushiony couch backing. He quickly stands up while storming towards me. My body then tenses up completely to the point of where I can't even move. Kazuma then reaches me, where he stands there, towering over my small, fragile body. His eyes gleaming a bright crimson red, instead of their usual crimson color. The intensity of this situation makes it to where I can't breath, as if somebody was slowly strangling me. As I get lost in the intense moment, Kazuma slams his arms toward me, but misses my shoulders by barely an inch, pinning me in to where I can't escape. His right knee rests itself on the fluffy cushion, while his other leg freely hangs over the edge of of couch, allowing it to slouch. He moves his face towards mine, and instantly I begin to blush. My heart beat begins to beat even faster to the point where Kazuma could probably hear it. Within a second his head glides past mine, but his cheek brushes against mine, causing my head to bob to the side a little.

"_Tell me now,"_ he demanded in a hushed tone. My breathing becomes heavier, and I look away quickly, while scanning for a way to possibly to escape…..But there wasn't one.

"I d-don't know what you mean," I retorted back. As I scan part of his face, I can see a small smirk slowly beginning to crawl its way up on Kazuma's face.

He quietly whispers into my ear, "_If you don't answer me, then I'll do something to you to make you talk~"_ My face turns a bright pink, and I shove my hands forward, slamming his body off of me and onto the glass coffee table. His body smashes into it and the glass shatters on contact. My eyes widen more and my hands begin to shake more, as I unconsciously pull them up to my face, covering my mouth. _W-what did I just do? What am I thinking? I-is he going to be okay? Did he get hurt really badly?_ Tears begin to form in my eyes, as my facial expression changes drastically into a regret filled one. He lays there, not moving a muscle while a puddle of blood slowly forms its way around Kazuma's abdomen. I gasp, and my stomach begins to turn. _D-did I just kill him?_ A tear streams down my cheek, and I try to stop the other tears from coming down but they won't stop. I continuously wipe the tears from my eyes, but no matter what I do they don't stop. His body lays there motionlessly, but all I can do is stay still weeping, my body won't move at all, I just sit there helplessly crying.

"Wake up Kazuma!" I yell, but my voice cracks from all of the crying. _No please don't be dead! I-I can't lose you! I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone get close to me ever again! I won't let you just die like him! I won't lose you or anybody else, like I had with him, so wake up! Wake up Kazuma wake up!_ I stumble on the ground next to him, since my knees give out from beneath me. I forcefully pull my hand up to his neck, and I press it on the nape of his neck, slowly extending it up to get a reading on his pulse. Luckily it's there, but it's also very weak. _Okay Ayano, you can do this!_

I flip Kazuma slowly onto his stomach, revealing the large gash in his back. Glass shards poke outward, causing many serrated cuts. I take a deep breath, and I get to work. Slowly I pull almost all of the pieces of glass out, except for the largest piece. At the time now, my hands and soaked and smudged in Kazuma's blood, which makes me sink into even more nervousness. I slowly place my hand on the serrated piece of glass, and pull. It takes about 2 minutes for me to adjust it to where it won't cut his, but I finally get it pulled out, and I place it on top of all the other pieces of blood covered glass. A sigh of relief escapes from my lips, but I am still not done yet. His wounds need to be cleaned and healed as soon as possible.

I cause a spark of fire to ignite in my hand, and I watch as the color changes from a bloody red, to a pale green. I slowly and gently place my hand oh Kazuma's beaten up back and I allow the flames to take over. Kazuma lets out a long groan of pain, and I try to concentrate. _He's in pain._

After the pale green flames die out on there own, I walk into the kitchen to wash my hands off, getting the scent of blood and the blood itself off of me. I grab a dark purple wash cloth, and I make my way into the room were Kazuma lays there unconscious. With the wash cloth, I press it onto his back, gently wiping up all of the blood. The places were Kazuma got cuts at all healed up, and there were no marks. I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders. I quickly pick Kazuma up my his arms and I drag him to the couch, placing him down on it. I sit there on my knees, with my head on the couch cushion. Kazuma lays there sleeping, and I manage to stand up and I walk back into the kitchen, where I grab a pen and pencil and I begin to write the letter.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_You asked me what I am hiding. But to be honest, I am not allowed to utter a word about it. Even though I played dumb, you knew that I was lying straight to your face, so I'll tell you some. And only some details. Kazuma, you are being hunted down by many fire, water, and even wind clans for your power. Some are there to take you but most of them, well they want you to die. So Jugo hired me to hunt them down, before they hunt you down. I'm sorry Kazuma but that is all i'm allowed to tell you, and when you read this I want you to know that i'm sorry for hurting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ayano Kannagi_

I fold the piece of paper up and I leave it next to Kazuma so that he can read it when he wakes up. I then turn off the lights and i walk out the the room, leaving my apartment. The rain is still hammering down, as the sky remains a dark mess. I walk outside of the hotel, where I immediately get pelted and soaked by rain. A small chuckle spills out of my mouth as I realize how stupid it was of me to just rush out of my apartment, but I continue to walk.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I wake up with a piercing pain in my head. My back feels like it has been ripped to shreds to. _What the hell happened?_ I let out a low groan, while slowly picking myself up. As I look around I immediately realize where i'm at. Ayano's apartment…. As I get acquainted with my surroundings, I see a piece of paper folded up next to me so I pick it up, and I begin to read it. My eyes instantly widen and I rip the paper into shreds. _Where is she?_ Anger rages throughout me, _why would Jugo make her do this? I need to talk to her n-o-w, and in the mean time, I need to ask her what the hell caused these searing pains._I stand up slowly as I wake my way towards the apartments main door, I open it and I walk out, following Ayano's aura.

**o3o I hope you liked this chappy, and yes….I was way too dramatic at that one scene IIoIIIoII but I hope you still liked it, oh and thank you a lot for reading~! And don't forget….. REVIEW!**


	6. The Lost Girl: Ayano

**Wow…..I just realized how dramatic that last scene was….. sorry, it kind of ruined the fanfiction, but don't hate me! T^T Anyways here is the next chappy, and I hope you guys enjoy it~! Thank you guys. Oh and also don't forget, REVIEW PLEASE! (btw i'm going to try and use the POV of Kazuma, instead of Ayano.) Oh and don't get me wrong, I don't hate her at all, it's just that Kazuma's character hasn't really been used that much outside of all of his perverted motives towards her… / My oh my that purvey Kazuma, why must he always tease such innocent girls? XD anyways please enjoy, and again please do review.**

**~Miyoko-tan **

**Kazuma's POV:**

The cold rain lashed down on me, making my bare skin tense upon contact. The rain hasn't shown the least decency to stop for a mere second, instead it decide to pick up more making everything nearly impossible to see.

_How in the hell is she able to keep the same consistent speed in weather like this? _I think to myself. Since I rushed out of the room so quickly without thinking, I forgot to put my shoes on so my feet are now soaked to the bone, and as pale as a ghost's skin. My breathing has been picking up quickly, and i'm beginning to feel exhausted.

_I can't comprehend on why my body is responding like this, and if it even has a connection to why I felt like crap when I woke up. I just can't figure it out, like was I knocked out to the point where I forgot what happened?_ I shake my head violently to make myself become concentrated more towards the task at hand. I take a deep breath, and I direct the spirits of the wind towards me, allowing my body to pick itself up, and to levitate up into the air. With my mind fully concentrated on Ayano, I am able to get a full on read on where she is. It seem that her pace has actually slowed down tremendously. I quickly dash with my wind towards her location, and then I notice that thunder threatens to release lightning everywhere. A quick sigh releases from my mouth as I push it out of my focus. I can see that Ayano has been stopping, but the weird thing is that at random portions of time, she moves quickly towards something. But what is it….?

Then her aura changes completely, at first it was a more lighthearted feeling towards it, but know it was a more frightening, and vulnerable aura. _Somethings wrong…._ I wield myself faster into her direction, trying to reach her as fast as possible as I mutter to myself, " Ayano, you better be safe."

**Ayano's POV:**

How pathetic can I be? I'm soaked to the bone, i'm as pale as can be, and not to mention I am cold and scared. Why, why of all days does it have to be a thunder and lightning storm? Why do my memories keep on returning back to me, of when I was a little girl? I freezing cold chill crawls its way up my back, giving me a sense of insecurity. I brush it off, but the feeling doesn't appear to want to go away, so instead I try my best to just ignoring it. I take in a deep breath while taking in a well rounded survey of where I am at. _Great….I ran into the forest without realizing it….. I'm such a baka!_

_**BAM!**_

AH! I scream out in fear, as I fall onto my knees. Lightning, why? why now? _Okay Ayano, get yourself together… and at least try and find some shelter…._ I take in a even deeper breath, and I slowly get back onto my feet. As the thunder roared from above, I walk through the dark woods, while shaking consistently. After around 20 minutes of torturous walking, I find myself 100 meters away from a old worn down building.

_T-thats strange…...w-why would there be a building like this in the middle of the woods?_ I stagger towards it cautiously, knowing that there might be a yohma possibly in it. After all yohma take shelter when conditions are bad in the outside world…...I slowly inch my way up towards the, what seems to be a old log cabin. The front of the cabin is now only a couple of feet away from me, and I quickly do a survey of the place. The place looked way out dated, with bushes that swallowed almost half of the cabin, and bundles of weeds the pressured their way out of the front wooden deck. Even some managed to climb their way up the sides of the house making them seem as if they were actually vines. The place looked completely abandoned, so I decided to check it out. I walk up to the front deck, and I step on the most, and squishy wood that looked like it would fail to hold in any second.

The squeaking of the wooden boards grew louder and louder, as I walked closer to the front door. A sinister feeling filled the air around me, and I got in a stance that showed that I was ready to fight. I put my small ivory hand on the rusted iron door knob, and I gently and slowly turned it. When I pushed towards the house, the door make a loud creaking noise, and since it was being too loud I just quickly pushed it open. Which worked since it didn't make that much noise. I stepped into the dark and dusty room, quickly on high alert for any attacks to come my way, but none did. I was happy that at least there wasn't a yohma attacking me, when I was surly completely exhausted. All I now had to do was to go check the bathroom, which was indeed…..empty. At last I am able to rest, so I sit down on the old and hard couch, getting situated to my new surroundings. But I was still scared, I always was never able to handle thunder and lightning, but since I was kicked out of my clan and left to fend for myself. I learned how to deal with these things by myself…...always….by myself…..I pull my knees towards myself, while wrapping my arms around my legs, concealing them. I then lay my head down towards my knees, allowing my head to rests itself.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I finally can tell that Ayano has stopped moving, and I wasn't that far away from her. There was at least one part of the problem out of the way. As I grow closer and closer to her, her aura becomes more open, as if she was to tired and exhausted to even keep it in check. I couldn't blame her though… She got pretty far by just walking here, it must of been extremely exhausting for her. I finally am close enough to her location, and when I survey the woods below me, I spot a small, and worn down cabin below, with the front door wide open. I roll my eyes, _so this is where she was all of this time! A stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere….._ I summon my wind to pull me down to the surface of the Earth, and as I land on the soft, mushy grass, I can't help but to let out a small chuckle… She got this far in the matter of an hour...and know she is in a small building, doing nothing? I walk towards the main entrance of the cruddy, rundown cabin and the second I take a step in, I notice a small body, curled up into the corner of the couch, shaking. Her long, beautiful, scarlet hair falls down from her head, and some of it lays on the couch cushions it long swirls, while other pieces fall down off the side of the couch, almost touching the base of the floor.

_Man….she's a mess…..I guess I should just take her home, after all….she told me pretty much why she is here…_ I take a step towards the girl, and without realising it, a large reddish-orange flame, blazes itself towards me. Quickly I use my wind magic to cancel it out, but Ayano's body is already out of the curled up position with fire blazing in her hand. Her eye's filled with the emotions of being lost, petrified, and even the urge to kill.

"Okay, okay princess calm down!" I raise my hands up after making the sarcastic statement. Her eye just twitches in anger and her hand then begins to glow a bright blood red.

"Don't c-call me princess!" She shouted at me, with a strong glare following after it. I can't but help putting on my trademark smirk, which causes a lot of people that I fight grow even angrier, but you can say that I just wanted to test it out on her.

"Yes yes~! Okay…...how about… Ayano-hime?" I said in an even more sarcastic tone, which caused her eyes to grow brighter, as if she was going to try and kill me. Her hand that had the fire it it was shaking rapidly, as if she was controlling her anger, trying not to kill me.

"Just c-call me Ayano baka!" she screeched at me. I nod my head in agreement and the flames in her hand deteriorates again. ((I said again since she did it two chappies ago~ -_-))

"Fine stuttering by-the-way," I said in a insensitive tone.

"Just shut up!" she snarled back. She sits down back into the same position as earlier, instead of that her head was up and was glaring at me, watching everything that I do. I grab a dark brown, wooden chair that was by a table and I it down on it. With the backing facing her, but I am still facing her. ((so he is sitting on the chair backwards basically… -.-))

"So…. do you want to tell me why you are here? Like why did you decide to randomly run away?" I asked in a serious manner. She just shrugs as if she didn't really know why either.

"Um, maybe because, I was just…...I dunno okay?" she said in an uncertain tone. I nod my head since I could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Okay, I don't really care about what happened earlier, and if you don't want to tell me about why I woke up on the couch in pain then you don't have to. Also with the who questioning thing that I was doing, just forget about it because you pretty much told me the main point into the whole mission that you were sent to do for Jugo. So let's just forget about that whole ordeal and go and head home okay?" I ask politely, which is weird since I never ask nicely… She nods her head, but right when she was about to get up a large clash of lightning slammed down making a large _**bam, crackle**_ noise. It wasn't that far away from us either, but she let out a small yep and curled up even tighter, shaking like crazy. My eyes widen a bit, "A-ayano, are you alright? Are you by any change afraid of lightning and thunder?" I ask her, but I can't help myself from smirking since I was able to find out one of her weaknesses.

**Ayano's POV:**

Fear ran through my body as I remembered about all of what happened, two years ago, and of when I was a little girl. My body tensed up really quickly as tears helplessly spilled out of my eyes, to where I couldn't stop them from falling. His words echoed inside of my head. _Ayano are you okay? Are you, okay? Ayano?_ I just can't respond though, and I can't show him my face. He probably figured it out….My biggest weakness…..Lightning. No it can't be! I can't have anyone know about it!

**Kazuma's Pov:**

I got sick and tired of waiting for a response, but I knew she must be scared out of her mind, so I let her be for another 10 minutes. The thunder was now only roaring a little bit, and she finally calmed down, but she was still crying a little. You could tell. He shoulders were still moving, and she was making sniffling noises. So I decide that it is finally time to go, and out of nowhere, I pick up the small, frail girl bridal style and I walk out of the door with her.

"W-what are y-" I cut her off, " Just be quiet…" I say emotionlessly, while hiding my expression with my dark chocolate brown bangs. She rubs her eyes and nods her head, while gripping my wet shirt, to keep herself held onto me. I lift us up into the air, and I head towards the Kannagi household.

**ouo thanks for reading, and I will try to update as soon as I can, but not tomorrow since it's the Fourth of July~! But still thank you all for reading, and remember….**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	7. Dreams can become reality?

**Oh….s-sorry for the late update, I have a ton of things going on, so I might not write for a little again. OwO But anyways please enjoy!**

…**.Also don't forget to do a review for me, I like everyone's input, and to those who began to follow me thanks a lot!^^ This chappy will be more of like a group of constant flash back,well I mean throughout the next chappies that is… ouo**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kaze no Stigma AT ALL! **

**Kazuma's POV:**

As I hold the small and frail girl close to me, a sense of warmth begins to run through my body…..for the first time, in a long time actually...I have never felt this type of warmth after _that _incident.

As I lift us into the darkened sky, small rain pellets threaten to sprinkle down harder, but it seems like it's going to hold for awhile. A sigh releases itself from my mouth, and I become fully prepared to head off. Using the wind I cause us to fly through the dusky sky, heading at a quickened speed which was fixed towards the Kannagi's main household.

**At the Kannagi Household:**

We finally get to the main household, so I take the girl to my quarters. Since she was asleep I wanted to let her sleep for awhile so that she won't be exhausted when she wakes up. As I carry her towards my room down the hallway, a small light flickers, illuminating part of the hallway….My fathers room. He must be up, so I must be very quiet so that he won't notice… I take quick, and swift foot steps towards my room, and when I reach the door, I quickly and as quietly as I can, I open the door. I then quickly shut and lock the door right behind me. _He didn't notice...good..._I think to myself.

I turn around and I head towards my large king-size bed, and I lay the sleeping red-head down, while sliding a large black blanket over her. As I do that, Ayano flinches, and then grabs the blankets unconsciously, while pulling the blanket towards her chest. She was snuggling with it. _heh...how cute,_ I think to myself. I look outside of my window and I notice that the rain decided to pour down, causing the whole backyard to turn into a gigantic pond, or lake I should say...I became annoyed at the site, so I leave the window and I walk into the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower.

**Ayano's POV (in her dreams though since she is asleep):**

I stand there in a middle of a meadow, with flowers painting in beautiful colors everywhere. I look around my surrounding and I can only see trees, that made a border around the meadow. It was a beautiful site, it was like the perfect place to be, my sanctuary. Little animals like rabbits, mice, and even foxes scurried around bushes, and small plants, scouring for food to eat. I notice a little pond to my left and I walk towards it, when I reach it I can see my reflection. My eyes widen, as I notice that i'm wearing a pearly white dress, that had two puffy sleeves, with a red bow where my waist is. My red hair is also braided to the side, tumbling down my shoulder. Then I notice, I look as I did when I was 12.

My hands begin to tremble, and the water that is at the tip of my feet, begins to ripple, and the center of the small pond begins to push itself up. I take a step back, as the water grows taller and taller, finally turning into a tall cylinder, which was a couple of inches taller than me. I stare at it for a while, and right when I take a step towards it, the water drops revealing a person. My eyes widen even more when I realize who it is. A boy with dark raven hair, with aqua blue eyes that could make anyone fall into them. He gave me a smile, and tears began to form in my eyes.

"R-riku?" I ask as I begin to walk towards him, not caring that I was walking into the water. He stood there not moving at all, but he had a smile on his face still. "Riku!" I yelled as I ran towards him as fast as I can, with tears streaming down my face. When I reach him, I give him a hug, but my body goes through his and I stand there in shock. He's now behind me, and as I turn to see him, the sky turns black, and the meadow of once beauty turns into a dark, wasteland of death and decay. Riku then turns around to face me and glares, his eyes piercing into me.

"You let me die…..it was all your fault...it's your fault that the youma killed me!" He screamed in a deeper tone. My eyes widen, and I can feel a stabbing pain in my heart, but before I could say anything the ground beneath me collapses, and I land on a cold rock bed. Pain screeches throughout my body. I stagger up and I summon some amber colored flames to shoot their way down the hallway. _A r-rock cavern? No….it must be that place…_ I make my way down the hallway, with the help of the lights, and I finally reach an old, and rustic steel door that towered over me. It had jewels throughout the seams which made a delicate pattern. I press my hand lightly on the door and it opens without any effort needed.

I gulp, knowingly prepared of what was going to happen or be there in that room. I walk into it and as I summon my flames, they don't summon. The door then slammed shut behind me and silence filled the room. After around 2 minutes of standing there in fear, a dim light shines, revealing a man who I could never mistaken. _Bernhardt…._anger filled every square inch of my body, and he smirked at me. "Welcome Ayano! It's been a while hasn't it?" I cut him off, "You bastard, why are you….why am I hear? Why the hell are you in my dreams!?" I snarl.

"Now now….lets be rational about thi-" I screech back at him, " Rational? Why should I when the one bastard that I hate is standing right infront of me?!" my breathing begins to get heavier, making it hard to breath.

"I just love that face of yours," he smirks, "a face that shows sorrow, suffering, and hatred!" He begins to walk towards me but I take a step back. "Oi? did you by any chance get to see Riku?" he asked in a taunting voice. I immediately burst with anger.

"I knew it, so you w-where behind it….." I said in a defeated tone. He nods his head and a large smirk crawls it's way up his face at a quick pace. He then places his hands on my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, to where our faces are only a few centimeters away.

"I did it just for y-o-u," he whispers, and my eyes grow wider, and colder. My first balled up enough to where my nails dig into my skin, causing blood to drip on the ground, and then my teeth grinded against one another. I didn't say anything, I couldn't...it was as if I wasn't able to talk. He lets out a chuckle, and says, "since I love seeing you in pain," he then pulls me even closer to him to where our lips are close to touching, and he says, "my l-i-t-t-l-e doll"

I snapped….but my expression was hidden away from him, but a tear managed to slide down my pale cheek. He chuckled again, and I felt so useless...I wanted to disappear…..I wanted to just…._die_….but before he could finally get control over me, I push him away, and I stumble backwards causing me to fall. He becomes shocked, and then regains himself.

"I would be aware, this isn't just a dream, it will be reality," He smirks again and the whole places goes black again. I felt defeated….. and these words echoed through my head..

_It was all of your fault! It should've been you not me…. I did it all for you~ I love the expression of defeat, sorrow, pain, and hatred on your face…...my little doll….did you meet him? Why did he die? Was it really all of my fault? Of course it was…._ I put my hands on my head and I tighten my grip on my hair and lean my head on the ground, unable to stop the tears from falling down. "s-stop…." I say in a shaky voice. My body begins to shake violently, and I clench my fists tighter, "Stop it….." I repeated... the words continued to echo in my head. "Stop it!" I screeched out loud. My body began to grow hot as if fire was burning me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled again.

My body continued to shake but the feeling of heat, flames, warmth, these feelings began to take over, and then flames began to flicker off of my body…..They were blue, the exorcist flame. It then bursted rapidly from my body burning the room completely, causing all of my bad thoughts, my pain, sorrow, and hatred to all disappear. I loosened my fists and looked up, to see light beaming back in...I finally am able to stand up, and the flame disappears. As I stare up into the sky, the light vanishes, and clouds of darkened grey, and even light shades of black begin to take over. Then rain begins to fall, but I just stand there, allowing myself to get drenched.

**Kazuma's POV:**

I finally get out of the bathroom, while drying my hair, and I look over at Ayano. She had tear stains on her face, and she was shaking, I walked over to her since I was worried, "Ayano? Ayano, wake up…" I shook her arm a little, they I shook her more but there still was no response.

**Ayano's POV:**

As I stand there the whole scene begins to shake violently. I stumble a bit and I hear a voice roar from above…

"Ayano! Ayano come on wake up! Ayano!" I notice the voice….it was Kazuma's…...I then close my eyes and then when I re-open them I see Kazuma towered over me shaking my arms. He seemed worried. "-ano….Ayano are you okay?" he asked in an uncertain tone. I quickly look at my surroundings, and I noticed that I am in a large bed, in a decent sized room…..._Kazuma's room…_ I think to myself. I sit up and answer, "yeah i'm fine…"

He lets out a sigh and he falls into a chair as if he was exhausted. I stand up and I notice that my head is throbbing.

_Damn another migraine…._I think to myself. "Where are you going?" Kazuma asked. I turn my attention back towards him and I simply reply, "to go kill some things…" He let out a small chuckle.

"Um, why?" he asked and I quickly snarled back, "because I want to! Thats why!" I shout back at him in annoyance.

He smirks, gosh I can't even explain how much I hate it. "But there is still thunder and lightning threatening to start up. I turn towards him with one of my eyes twitching and I say, " I guess I can stay for a little longer….." He laughs. I then say, "but i'm going to go and talk to Jugo…" before he can say anything I leave the room, and I walk down the hallway towards the turn and when I reach it I just lay my back against the wooden post. Releasing a sigh.

_This is going to be a very long week…..._I think to myself, as I get back up and I begin to start towards Jugo's main meeting room.

**Ara Ara! Thanks for reading Minna, and please give me reviews! -_- and sorry it's raining outside so I got very tired….XD anyways remember to leave me reviews! Arigato~!**


	8. Ayano and the Loyal Dog

_**Sighs,**_ **it seems like not many people have been writing or have been reading lately… It's kind of sad too since a lot of people have very interesting stories, that had got me hooked on them! T^T hopefully people will start updating soon! Oh, but anyways please enjoy this next chappy, I worked really hard on it, so I hope you guys will read it…..THANKS^^**

**Also don't forget to review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! o thanks.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kaze no Stigma!**

**Ayano's POV:**

My footsteps make quick, and restless creeks within every step that I take. My fist in tightened balls begin to tighten more as I remember the horrific nightmare that I just had encountered. My reddened eyes seemed to have developed darkish-blue circles beneath my eyes, pretty much making me look like a mess.

_How could this day possibly get worse?_ I mutter to myself while rolling my eyes. Jugo's main meeting room now wasn't too far away, but I gotta admit, this Kannagi household is a lot larger than I remembered it to be. As I reach the hallway leading to the meeting room, I can't help but notice the darkened hallway, with little to no light. Which was strange since the lights on the walls were usually lit up. _What's with this place? Is this from the storm? No it can't be, something is just not right here…._

My suspicion grows more stronger and stronger, and my frozen feet finally begin to quietly sneak down the darkened hallway. I then get down on my hands and feet, trying to get as low to the ground as I possibly can, just in-case if someone looked towards the hallway through the paper walls, they wouldn't be able to see my down-casting shadow. I gather up all of my attention, as I aim towards the meeting room, where now there seemed to be some small murmurs (people talking) echoing through the wall, and towards my direction. The voices were more masculine, than they would be feminine. I finally get to the point of only being a couple of inches from the door, so I sit next to the opening to where the door would be used to be pulled open, where the hard wooden beam is, which would hide my body.

Words were finally formed completely to where I could understand them. It was no doubt that Jugo was talking to someone else….._but who was he? What were they talking about?_ I thought to myself. Leaning my head against the beam, allowed me to fully hear the conversation.

"...So…...you think we should go through this plan?" Asked Jugo in a confident tone.

"I think that plan will be excellent, but are you sure you would wish to do so? After all she is your ow-" A man said before he was cut off, as if he was being told to be silenced.

_His voice sounded very familiar…..As if I knew him…..but just who was he…and what does he mean by his own? AH! This is getting so frustrating!_ I thought to myself, my heart even began to pound as if I was frightened to figure out what they are talking about.

"Don't worry Genma, she is perfect, after all how do you think Kazuma will survive?" Jugo said coldly.

_G-genma… Kazuma's father…. _I think to myself.

"I know but are you willing to have your own daughter to be killed, in order for Kazuma to survive?" Genma questioned. My eyes widened in disbelief…

_T-they're talking a-about having me be k-killed?!_ My heartbeat quickens, and sweat pellets begin to form on my forehead. I take in a small gulp of air to help keep me calmed down.

"...If it means that the next head of the Kannagi clan is safe….then yes, I would allow her to die." Jugo said in a stabbing tone. I couldn't believe it, why do I have to…..

"Fine, but is she even strong enough to keep Kazuma alive through that mission?" questioned Genma. Jugo then nodded his head.

"Yes, she will receive something that will allow her to channel her energy better, you know...Enreiha…" said Jugo.

"Non sense only those who are the next head are allowed use of it!" Genma screeched in a violent tone.

"Now now Genma, you're forgetting that Kazuma can't use fire magic… and enraiha is a fire magic tool, plus Ayano was once part of the head so she can use it," Jugo retorted back.

"Still that girl doesn't deserve it!" Genma protested in anger. I then clenched my teeth in anger, and tightened my grip on the post so I wouldn't go in, and burn Genma half to death, along with Jugo.

"But if you want Kazuma to be safe then we must give her the ancient sword of fire," Jugo said persuading Genma.

"Fine, as long as Kazuma doesn't get killed during it…." Genma said back.

"Alright he won't, he will be safe." Jugo said in a heartless tone.

_I just had been stabbed in the back…...by my own father….by my uncle….by my clan…...and I am planned to be used as a tool? All to protect the next head? _A small giggle released itself from my lips, knowing that they will hear. _You know what? I'll play your pathetic little game….and watch your plan backfire on you….I'm not that weak little girl that you use to know! I'll show you Jungo, Genma, Kazuma…._I slowly stand up in front of the door, then I grab the sliding doors latch and I slam it open. My eyes piercing at both Genma and Jugo, they flinch in the unexpected meeting, and they both look back at me. A smirk then curls up my face, giving off a taunting feeling.

"A-ayan-!" Jugo said in a surprised tone, but I cut him off.

"Fine…...I'll play your little game….." I said. Genma's eyes widen along with Jugo's.

"Ayano, this isn't a game, please listen to what I am going to tell you. You will not get hurt there is just a mission that the both of you need to go on…." Jugo said.

"Lie…" I retort back.

"It's not a lie Ayano…" Genma says in a serious voice.

"It is, after all liars are pretty formal in matters like this," I say while flipping my hair back, while making the same face as earlier, "after all…...I heard what you guys were planning on d-o-i-n-g." Genma and Jugo had nothing to say, so I decided to add on. "I guess this whole thing is a lie, as well as my father," I say in a repulsed tone.

"A-ayano…" Jugo said.

"Heh...don't call me by my name, Jugo," I snarled back.

"You have no respect at all….. I think you need to be taught a lesson…" Genma spat back at me. I turn my attention back over to him.

"I guess Jugo's dog will do anything since of his loyalty…..am I correct?" I ask sarcastically.

Genma glares at me intensely and then stands up, walking towards the back door, which leads outside to the training grounds, "A loyal dog? Well I guess this loyal dog wants to punish you for your insolent behavior," Genma says in an insulting manner. I walk towards him, and I slam that door open to, while walking outside.

"Well loyal dog, your permission to fight me, i-s granted," I said while twirling back towards him. The rain had finally stopped, along with the lightning, but the clouds still filled the sky. Genma stepped towards me and stopped.

"I hope your ready for your punishment," Genma taunted. I rolled my eyes and I gestured for him to start. He grew a smirk on his face, just like Kazuma would, which pissed me off a lot. AND I MEAN A LOT! Instantly he summoned flame spirits to him, and he shot a red flame towards me, but I easily dodged it.

"Heh, is that all Genma?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little girl, you don't even know who and what you're messing with!" he yelled as blue flames took over his body. _Heh…..a form of God's Flame?_

"Heh….hehe….hehehe...heh," I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Have you finally realized that you're going to loose?" Genma asked in a dominating tone.

"No….that's not why…" I continue to laugh.

"Then what!?" Genma demanded.

"Hehe…..too slow!" I then smirk in my reply.

"W-what…" He muttered as his eyes widened. I summoned my flames to the center of my palm, generating my energy as well as I could possibly enable at the time, and a dark blood red flame forms, while rapidly swirling around my hand. I then point that arm at Genma and the ball of fire shoots at him at an alarming rate and slams into his chest, before he could do anything, making him slam backwards and into the meeting room, crashing. A sonic wave of wind blasted on the impact causing everything to fly everywhere.

Jugo just sat there drinking his tea, not really caring about what just happened, but I just snicker at what happened. I do a mocking skip towards Genma and when I reach him, I notice that he's unconscious. I let out a small sigh of relief since that flame that I used took up a lot of energy, but it was worth it. I just stand there staring down at Genma, then Jugo say something.

"Looks like you took down the strongest fire user in our clan, well outside of me that is….you've grow quite strong Ayano, I'm proud of you," He assured.

"Tch….. yeah right!" I yell.

I notice that a women in the hallway is staring into the room, she must be a maid. Here eyes though showed great fear, and her shaking body, and scared face showed that she thought that I was a monster. I raise my eyebrows with a smirk and she runs off, most likely to go get the police, or to call an ambulance.

"Don't worry, she's just going to call the paramedics so that Genma can be sent to the hospital." Jugo stated. I sigh again.

"I don't care," I say as I walk off, but Jugo then says in a faint voice, "Don't tell Kauma," which I already understood.

I walked back down that darkened hallway, but in the opposite way, heading to the main household front door, to leave.

**The front of the Kannagi Household:**

As I reach the main entrance I notice Kazuma there, he looked as if he was panicking. I then walk towards him since he was in front of the door, but I avoided eye contact.

"A-ayano?" He asked. I stood there in silence, but answered.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"What happened at the meeting room?" He asked in a serious tone.

I pause for a second, but I answer him, "Well…...me and….Genma…..got in…..a…..fight….and...um….Genma…..lost...because I beat him…" I said the last part as quickly as I could. His eyes widened in disbelief for a second.

"Y-you beat my old man?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Obviously if I said so!" I said. _God you Kannagi's are so stupid! How about you listen! _I thought to myself.

"Okay okay, so I guess i should now start calling you demon princess?" he asked in a sarcastic manner, with a smirk on his face. Anger filled every part of me, and I screeched back, "I'm not a demon, neither am I a princess! My name is Ayano, get it right!" I yell while walking out before he could say anything else.

**ouo thanks for reading and remember…..review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! Thanks and please continue to read my story ono even though i had a crappy ending for this chappy...**


	9. Being a maid with a fake smile

**Heya, sorry for the late updates, and for this short chappy, but I have a lot to do. First off I have to tutor, so that becomes exhausting. Then I have to update my other fanfiction. Also I have to prepare for school, which is coming up soon. Lastly I am super and I mean REALLY tired. =n=**

**I'm still going to try my best so please keep up with the reviews thanks! .**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Kaze no Stigma**

**Also can you guys give me some advice? Should I make it a happy or sad ending? :0**

**Ayano's POV:**

Its been three days since the revealment of the Kannagi's plan, and I still am hiding. I ended up staying at a small motel is the outskirts of Tokyo, the place was pretty run-down, but it was good enough for me. I had to hide all of my spiritual power, so I put on a chakra control ring to hide my presence. Making it harder for them to find me. Making it harder for even Kazuma to locate me. As of know I am high up in the air of a 4 inch wide branch watching the cars drive down the highway, disappearing from my sight. As I watch the cars randomly drive by, I get into a daze and I start to question myself.

_What was I thinking? Getting into a fight with Genma the loyal dog, and destroying him…..I could get sentenced to life! If only I didn't open that door! NO! If only that plan of theirs never existed! If only I could of not agreed in going back to Tokyo, then I wouldn't have put my life in such danger as death….and Jugo….my own father….brought me back as a tool…..._I think to myself.

"I don't care anymore…." I mumble. I then took a deep breath, and calmed myself. Since I've been in the same place for a couple of hours, I decide that it's time to leave so I stand up on the branch and I jump downwards, flipping around, then finally I do a frontflip. Causing me to land on my feet.

I head back towards the motel that was around a mile away from me.

**At the Motel:**

"Ayano-chan, hurry up and get dressed, I need your help now!" Luka said in a rushed tone.

"Um…...okay…" I say back. Luka is the son of the owner of the motel, and he runs the little dinner on the first floor.

Luka has beautiful golden blond hair, that is spiked out in every direction, and he also has bright greenish-teal eyes. Of course he's taller than me, but he's more childish, which is um….kinda cute.

As to his response, I run into the changing room, where our lockers are at and I quickly run over to mine. 24-10-7 and a _click_. My locker opens and I fling it open, while ruffling my clothes together into the palm of my hands as I pull them out. I still blush at the sight of the clothes since they're one used to dress maids.

I let out a sigh, and I start to take my clothes off, first my white strapless shirt, that had beautiful bead lacing on the side. Then my skinny jeans, which were bright lipstick red. As I peeled the rest of my clothes off, I then start to put my maid outfit on.

I put the black ruffled top on first, then the white apron over the top of it. I'm fine with the maid outfit itself but…..why is it so short! / And not to mention that the top part where my chest is…...is very and I mean very tight…

I let out another sigh, and I put on the rest of my outfit on as well as the hair band, and the ruffled black bracelets. I then tie my long fiery hair up into a ponytail, allowing my bangs to hang down. I then put my clothes into my locker, and I shut it while running out of the locker room.

I run over to the kitchen, and as I open the door, Luka is there cooking a meal. The smell instantly makes my mouth water.

"Ayano-chan?" he asked as I snapped back into reality.

"Y-yes!?" I ask in a nervous tone.

"...I need you to start taking orders, so first off go take this set to table 4," he ordered as he passed me the tray of hot food to me.

"A-alright," I said as I turned around and opened the door with my free hand. I then walk over towards table number 4 where there was a young married couple, and there small girl toddler. Then turned to face me and in unison they asked, "Yes?"

"Here's your meal, sorry for the wait!" I say with a plastered fake smile on my face.

"Oh, why thank you!" said the lady. The man who was with her nodded his head in agreement, while the little girl colored her pantlet.

"Okay, well then chicken fingers and fries, for the little cutie," I said as I placed them in front of her. She dug right in not even caring if she was making a mess.

"The steak, and potatoes, with a side of veggies is for who?" I asked.

"That would be mine," the man said in a bland tone. I then nod my head and I place the plate in front of him. While placing a bowl of spaghetti in front of the lady, along with another smaller bowl with salad next to it. I then placed the tray in both of my arm, holding it close to my chest.

"May I get you anything else?" I ask.

"No, were good for now," the lady said with a smile.

"Well, enjoy!" I say with a smile, then I walk away.

**After Shift:**

After a 6 hour shift, I became completely exhausted! I was glad that my shift was finally over, but still I couldn't stop thinking….I couldn't stop thinking about a certain person. I couldn't stop thinking about the words that he spoke to me, the hatred in his eyes, the emotionless comments…

As I lay in my bed I can't help but to think about it all. I wish I could do something...but what? I can't go anywhere…..or the Kannagi's…..might find me…

_What to do…...Maybe when I get enough money from working here I can…..maybe run away. Then I won't have to worry about the Kannagi's. As long as I lay-low, they might not ever find me….but….Bernhardt….tch….If he finds me…..what will he do?_ I think to myself as I cover my eyes with my arms.

_What if he tries to take everything away from me again?_ That last thought brought tears to my eyes. I wouldn't be able to handle it, if he would _kill_ them…..then….I would have no meaning to live anymore.

_No….no I won't let him do it…._I clenched my teeth together, causing a small grinding noise.

_Just you wait Bernhardt, I __**will**_ _kill you…._

**ouo Thanks for reading, and sorry for the shorter chappy =_= I will update as soon as I can, so please continue to read on!...anyways don't forget to….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW**

**PS:**_** sorry for the cliff hanger there...**_

**~Miyoko-tan**


	10. The Kawaii Kazuma?

**Hey guys…..sorry for this late update, I've been really busy since these past few weeks. **

**Also since school is about to restart up I have to tutor for hours, since it's for my scholarship plan….so please do continue to read my story….**

**Well anyways...I hope you enjoy this next chappy, and please do review!**

**Following thanks to~**

**Dakota~ For reviewing my story a-lot...you give me a lot of confidence every time you write a review so please continue with the help^^**

**Three-sisters-one-account~ YOU ARE SUCH A MAJOR HELP FOR ME! Omg I can't thank you enough for all of your support! You also have been reading over my chappies, giving them more details and stuff so thank you so much!**

**Azalyn Branegan~ Thank you for giving me your review ouo**

**Carcar~ thanks for the review~!**

**Jenny~ Thank you for being a new reviewer! O **

**Also thanks to all of the people who have favorited or liked my story ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Kazuma's POV:**

Ever since the day Ayano defeated my father; which was a huge shocker; she hasn't come back… Jugo has sent multiple wind users to track her down, but none succeeded. Just knowing that she might be in trouble makes my chest fill with an unsettling pain…...As if someone is stabbing it repetitively.

I clench my shirt where my heart would be tightly. I then cover my eyes up with my left arm, blocking the blinding sun out of my eyes.

_Such a pain…._I think to myself, _why does anything with heat annoy me so much…..but still remain so comforting and warm? It makes no sense…_

I never did figure that out, to be honest I never did think I would find that answer….but warm and comforting reminded me of a light scarlet color.

As I imagine the color with my eyes shut, long scarlet hair begins to form from the beautiful crimson flame… Next a black hair band with a bow on it holds back the long scarlet locks, which served as bangs…..held them to the side. The scarlet hair was put up into a long, simple, but cute ponytail. As the flames fully formed a face, the bright blood red orbs stared at me. As I looked down I saw a body of a beautiful girl, wearing a maids outfit, with a short mini-skirt.

The girl smiled at me brightly at me and then it hit me….._A-ayano!?_ I jult upward in surprise, causing me to glide off of my bed. I could feel blood rushing to my face and my heart began to pound quickly.

_W-w-wait what's going on?!_ I questioned myself.

_W-why am I so lightheaded…...why the hell does my face feel hot? Why is it getting hotter to breath? _I question myself in a unknown tone.

This isn't good, there must be something wrong with me! I haven't ever felt like this before, why now?

Out of madness, I ran towards the meeting room. As I reach the room I slam the door open to see a surprised Jugo who was paused holding his tea in his hands.

"K-kazum-" Jugo asked in a surprised tone but I cut him off.

"I need help! Something is wrong with my body," I say in a serious tone as I sit down in front of him. Jugo just looks at me, surveying to see if I was sick.

"What's wrong Kazuma?" Jugo asked.

"That's what I want to know," I retorted back. Jugo took a sip of his tea, remaining completely calm.

"Well then…...tell me what's been going on with your body," Jugo demanded.

"..."

"Go on….." he gestured as he took another sip.

"W-well…...first off…...my chest has searing pains…..then um…...my heart starts to beats really fast….like I mean pounding! Then…...my face feels like its a fire pit…...After that my head gets all dizzy and stuff…...I don't know what's wrong…And what's worse is that I imagined Ayano in a damn maid outfit! What the hell is with that?" I ask in embarrassment.

"Phft…" Jugo began to laugh at me. He even had a face that looked as if it would burst with laughter.

"W-why are you laughing?!" I demand.

"Oh no reason….don't worry you'll ...hehe…. will be... haha! fine….." he said while laughing.

"This is serious…." I say with an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry you'll really be fine, but I have a mission for you only now," Jugo said holding back his laughter.

"W-what is it?" _Damn why did I stutter?_

"Can you bring back my daughter….Ayano, so she can finally do her mission…..I need you to tell her it's a new mission," he said.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Trust me you want to go on the mission~!" he said in a teasing tone… My face started to burn again and I scrunched my nose.

"Fine whatever! Why would I want to go get the princess?" _I do wanna see her a little…_

"Please leave as soon as possible," he said without my consent.

"I don't even know where she is…."

"Oh she's staying at a motel out on the outskirts of the city" he said blandly.

_w-wait how did he?_

"Whatever," I said as I walked out of the room…

_What's going on? _I say as I stop to cover my mouth with one of my hands, still feeling the burning hot sensation on my cheeks. I then let out a long sigh and I mumble, "Ayano….I'll find you…..then punish you!" /.\\\\\

**Well Kazuma you were just flippin adorable to me just now ouo Anyways kawaii Kazuma is going to turn into a pervy Kazuma so read and find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! T^T**

**Arigatou…..**


	11. Sorcerelia

**Ohayo minna…...First off I must say thank you all for reviewing this story of mine. **

**Next off I would like to say sorry for the super long updates, I have school starting off, and I have to do homework to like 12:00 in the morning, so I haven't been writing a lot D:**

**Anyways here is the next chappy so please read and enjoy~!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Ayano: Well…...it looks like your back Miyoko!**

**Kazuma: Tch...idiot you forgot the story plot haven't you?**

**Me: Hehehe…..um…..nonotatall!**

**Kazuma and Ayano: Eh? What did you say?**

**Me: N-nothing!^^**

**Ayano: Miyoko…..was what that **_**guy**_ **said…..was it true?**

**Me: No n~ot at all~!**

**Kazuma: Wow Ayano...you didn't have to refer to me as that guy….**

**Me: hehehe lover quiral much? **

**Ayano: S-shut up Miyoko! **_**Blushes.**_

**Me: Nah I'm good^^**

**Kazuma: Hey Miyoko?**

**Me: Y-es Kazuma?**

**Kazuma: So what do I get to do to Ayano?**

**Me: Hehehe! You'll find out soon.**

**Ayano: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!**

**Me: Well here we go~!**

**Kazuma: **_**Smirks**_

**Ayano: No don't do any-!**

**Me: Please enjoy~!**

**Kazuma's POV:**

After having somewhat of a break, I finally was able to find out where Ayano was…..well the town anyways. With the help of Jugo I was actually able to find some of the 4 places where she could be staying.

It was kind of surprising to know that Jugo found out all of this for me…...and it was kinda weird that he was tracking his daughters every step. It was as if he needed to keep his eyes on her at all times. Which the thought of Ayano being watched closely by my clan sent chills running down my spine….but wait? When have I ever felt this?

I quickly shook my head to get some alarming thoughts out of my head. As I stood there, I realized that quite a lot of people were staring at me.

Well I guess that would happen since I was acting like an idiot in the middle of the street….in Tokyo. I walked to the other side still receiving a few glares from other people who thought I was a big idiot. I glared back at them, and some of them looked away quickly, while others continued to glare at me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," I taunted, giving me more glares and stairs.

I let out a long sigh, and I walked into a near by dark alley and walked into it. I then used my wind magic to cause my body to levitate into the air, giving me the freedom to glide through the crisp cold air.

I was heading to the first destination chose that Jugo had written down for me to go to first. It was a small run down down that was first introduced in the 1620's by early French and English settlers. They ended up calling the place Sorcerelia since the world at that time believed that people who had magic powers were a type of witch or sorcerer.

The town of Sorcerelia was a place that was full of water magic users at the time, but as the general population of Japan came to know the name of the town, more magic users of different types came there.

Now though the town is mainly abandoned, since the place in mainly destroyed by the wars that took place there.

Sorcerelia is a place of darkness, and lifeless landscape. For some reason that once peaceful place, had now become a darkness prone environment.

_A-ayano….why would you be at a place like that?_ The only reason why I could possible think of her being there must have been because she might be near the entrance of the town, by the road.

_A-ayano…..please be safe….._ I thought to myself over and over again as I traveled towards the daunting town.

**Ayano's POV:**

As my shift finally ended, I walked outside to see my mellow tone surroundings. I take in the still scenery as I walk over to the tall old oak tree. As I reach my signature branch, I take out my I-pod and I put my earphones on.

I look towards the main road, as I see all of the cars stream up and down it. The boring atmosphere makes me prone of being tired. While the dark, daunting atmosphere seems to be more interesting. I turn my head towards the motel, to where I can see beyond it. The dark prowling skies bring on an interesting vibe.

I jump down off the tree, and I walk towards the motel, but not to enter the motel….but to walk around the motel. As I walk around the side of the tall, but lifeless building, my feet step down on the mushy, damp ground, and what remainders of grass that is left.

When I reach the back of the motel, I can see a cliff hang about 20 meters from the back-side of the motel.

As my interest grows, I walk closer and closer to the edge to see over the cliff hang.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

My foot steps come to a halt, as I hear an alarming noise coming from the ledge. I pause for a second to see if I can tell if it's a youma or not, but I can't get a reading. This lead my interest of going down there to grow, but I must not…..

_Flashback….._

"_Ayano you must listen to me child," The owner said with a serious face. "You can never go down to the real town of Sorcerelia, that place is filled with demons that will play tricks on your mind. The ghost of the users who once lived there will come for you. I know it might seem to be tempting but you must never go down there. That place is like a living hell, okay?"_

"_Yes… I do understand sir," I said in a hesitant voice._

"_Very well then, but if you so do choose to go there, then remember that you might never return," he said in a cold voice. I nodded my head in agreement._

_End of flashback…_

_If I go there…...I might never be able to get back….b-but I….._my interest became stronger and stronger, and without knowing I walked to the ledge. I looked down and saw the darkened land.

It was astonishing. Old house remains were scattered everywhere. Farm land that had been plagued with death gave the place a overall death like feel.

My wanting to go down there grew, more and more by the minute. But the remainder of the owner was glued inside of my head, making my body hesitate even more. My heart begins to beat faster and faster as the adrenaline pumps through out my body. My breathing quickens a little, and with every second growing longer, I finally place one foot off of the ledge.

"-yano?" I heard a voice calling me. "A-no? A-ayano?" It began to yell. I turn my head facing towards the voice and I see Luka yelling at me to get away from the ledge, but I stay put at the way I was standing.

"Ayano don't go down there! That place is filled with dark creatures that will devour you whole!" he yelled. I look at him, but then I return my focus back to the town right beneath me.

"n-no…." I mumble.

"W-what?" Luka asked in a confused manner since he didn't hear what I said. And with that I hopped down onto a ledge that was ten feet below me. The dark oozing mud squished through the cracks between my toes, which felt quite nice, but I didn't really bother to care since my real objective was to go to the town completely.

I could see everything a lot better, and were I was at you couldn't see over the horizon, the town was that large and dark. I look up to see if Luka was looking down, but he wasn't he wouldn't dare to go near the haunting ledge that pulled you in.

I look down off the small ledge that I'm on, and I notice that I have to go down another 50 meter below me. I hop from ledge to ledge, getting me closer to the ground.

As I finally get to the second to last ledge, I notice something off. The ledge that was closer to the ground was a little farther away. I stepped back a bit more then, and ran and jumped. As my body glides through the air,I reach the last ledge barley, but the moment that I landed on my feet, the ground that was beneath me collapsed.

As I began to fall I quickly grab onto the ledges side. My feet dangle into the air, and I gasp for air i fear of falling.

I look down below me, and I see the pile of debris that was about 20 feet below me. If I can land on that spot of muddyish dirt then I should be fine. So I swing my legs in a back and forth moment so that I can swing off into the pile of dirt below.

As I finally get into my position, I swing off the ledge backwards, and I fall to the ground. As I crash into the pile of dirt, grass and mud, I realize that I was uninjured, with gave me a sigh of relief.

I then stand up and my eyes widen at the town that was now surrounding me. I was amazed by it all. Small wooden fences that were used to keep pigs and sheep in were now only reminders of rotten wood, that had deteriorated into nothing. Some of the post stood up, but very few managed to support itself over the year that they had been there.

To my left there was a large bundle of dead, black, crackled, old trees that stood together, outside of an opening that was fenced in by an ld black steel fence. it looked like a Gothic french type fence that was used in the early 1600's, but it's darkening vibe led me towards it. As I stood in front of it, I couldn't help but to push the fence lightly, and it swung itself open. Which freaked me out a little, but it must have just been some lonely spirit wishing to play.

I walk into the long train, as my feet step down on the crunch Earth below me. Each step seemed to echo a little. As I walk down the path, which seemed to have a clearing 20 meters ahead, I notice the site of skeletons and other decomposed bodies, that laid against some of the trees. Chills began to slover down my back, as I realized where I might me walking into.

"cemetary…" I mumble to myself. As I stand there at the clearing I learned that my conclusion was right, there infront of me was an old ancient cemetery that has been untouched for almost 400 years. Headstones were shot out of the ground in slanted forms, and some even were crumbled into pieces. As I survey the area, I see a light grey marbled headstone, and i walk up to it. It seemed as if time didn't affect it, there were no signs of decay, or to be honest not even a leaf, or leaf stain left behind on it.

As I reach the headstone, I bend down in front of it to survey the stone.

_Man who brought this world of our darkness,_

_his pain and hatred had blossomed,_

_Causing us to be heartless,_

_he who left us unwanted_

_Alexander Rhodes_

_1598-1624_

The name nailed itself into my head. The last name especially.

_R-rhodes…...he couldn't be related to…...Bernhardt...could he?_ I gulp silently, realizing that coming down here might prove to help me find more things out about Bernhardt. I pull my Ipod out and I took a picture of the head stone with the scribing on it and put my Ipod back into my pocket.

I stand up again, and I walk back down the trail, exiting the cemetery with the doors closing behind me. I begin to randomly walk around the place, looking at buildings, farm houses, and decomposed bodies of farm animals.

**After an hour of walking….**

It had been a while since I finally reached into the more crowded region of the town, were I'm guessing a lot of people went to for church and for supplies. One particular shop stood out in my mind, which was a shop that was a doll shop.

The shop had a name but most of the letters had rotted off so I didn't even try to make out a name. I walked to the pure black door, and pressed on it lightly.

It then slowly creaked open for me, and I walked in. The ground was completely different, the chipped wooden floor felt more rougher than the dirt and rock pathways. I just ignored it since what surrounded me was more astonishing.

A room filled with old dolls, mannequins, one toy music box, and a few pieces of jewelry stood out. I began to slowly walk down the aisles, while running my hand softly on the sleek wooden tables and shelves. I notice the small music box so I walk to it. It was beautiful, and still in good condition with the dark vibrant purple stain showing itself off. I open the top of it to reveal the small mechanic doll that was dressed in black. I turned the knob around 20 times to hear if the music worked.

The doll began to move along with the music starting off. ("Come Out And Play" Creepy Music Box **highly recommended to have you playing while you read this part^^**)

The creepy yet beautiful tune played while echoing throughout the store, covering every corner of the store itself. To be honest though it made a more sinister feeling, but yet it fit the scene.

I walked around another aisle which led to the jewelry shelf. As I walked towards the shelf I was a bright red jewel necklace that seemed to be the tent of blood. It was a dark color, but yet it was the most colorful of everything else. I walked in front of it and examined it closely with just my eyes, not bothering to even touch it yet.

The jewel seemed so beautiful yet, it had a sense of hatred attached to it. I slid my hand over the jewel, allowing my fingers to snake around the jewel, causing me to pick the piece of work up into my hand. The backside felt a little bumpy so I flipped it over to reveal the writing that had been left behind.

_Elizabeth Kanamere_

_the daughter of Alexander Rhodes_

_Wife of William Kanamere_

_1621-1640_

The name again flashed into my head. _Bernhardt what is with your family? _I continued to read as the writing engraved below became much smaller.

_Et devorabit omnia in hoc mundo_

_in tenebris maledicam qui spem_

_Latin….._I thought to myself. The music stopped playing, and I decided to leave, but I look the necklace and put it in my pocket. I then walk out of the small building, and then I head to the last place where I planned on going to…...the church.

The church was different from the rest of the places, it was unharmed, and looked perfectly new. The dark granite and marble was neatly and fairly decorative. One of the most beautiful churches that I actually have ever seen before.

I stepped up the steps that lead into the church and I pushed the door in a hard manner, since they were so large. The doors made a very loud creaking noise, but open completely. I walked into the large open room and began to examine. Rows of bench like seats filled the majority of the room aside of the huge altar that was at the other end of the church. There were a huge set of stairs that lead to it, so I walked up the stairs. When I reached the top I noticed the altar was actually made of a fine white granite piece. Behind it sat a large organ that was still in an amazing shape, but was still dusty.

I walk over to the organ and I press on a few of the pipes, hearing the vibrant noises echo throughout the church hall. After playing with the organ, I walk up one of the side staircases that branched off of the main staircase.

When I am halfway up the staircase, I begin to hear some voices coming from the area of the altar. I realize that the spirits of this place must have woken up from the loud organ playing.

_Dammit I'll need to get out of here fast after checking something out….._I think to myself as I walk to the top of the staircase. When I get to the last floor, I notice a room with a title on the top of the door.

_Records room_. I read off as I open the door, revealing a room filled with books and documents. I quickly shut the door behind me quietly and I search the book lists. I pull out a book of Marriage records of Sorcerelia which was small. A book over the prominent families that once lived here, and a document over the deaths here. After gathering all of those documents up I quickly got out of the room, I ran down the stairs quickly, and ran to the front doors of the church that appeared to be shutting. So I ran as fast as i could and managed to barely make it out of there.

_They woke up…._I thought to myself, I knew that I needed to get out of this town quickly. I began to walk faster through the town on high alert, luckily my chakra and my aura were hidden from my ring. I finally managed to reach the place where I had climbed down to come here. It took me about 20 or so minutes, but I finally climbed up all of the ledges. I finally reached the top and exerted my energy to pull myself over the last ledge. As I huff for air, I look back at the haunting town that seemed to have life of demons roaming around….thank gosh I got out of there.

But something was off. I noticed a very powerful energy that was explosive behind me. Chills ran through my body from the intensity.

_A-a magic user? W-when? Theres never been a magic user here since 1946!_ I turn my head slowly to see who was behind me. My eyes widen immediately at the person in front of me.

"K-kazuma?" I called out in disbelief as he stood there with a smirk plastered on his face, along with his hands tucked inside of his pockets.

"Did you go down there Ayano?" He asked as he surveyed me.

"..." I didn't respond.

"Ayano?" he asked for me to respond to his other question.

"..." I still didn't respond. As I looked up at Kazuma, I could tell he was angry, his eyes were even darker than usually His complexion was pailer too. He let out a sigh and walked towards me.

"W-what?" I asked in hesitation while being somewhat alert. He didn't answer, but he grabbed my wrist and harshly pulled me up, and began to walk. I stumbled, almost falling but I managed to stay up with one of my arms still filled with the papers and books.

"What room?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"4B but wh-" I was going to ask but he cut me off.

"That's all I needed to know so be quiet and quit annoying me." he retorted.

"..." _Annoying? THAT JERK! Okay Kazuma I know that I wanted to hurt you sometimes but calling me annoying now? I'm going to castrate you! _I hissed in my mind.

**In room 4B…**

Kazuma pushed me into the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Why did you go down there?" he asked in a cold manner.

"ouch….and none of your buisness," I retorted with a glare.

"You had a reason, so either I can just ask you questions with you answering me, or we can do this the hard way, which you won't enjoy….or maybe you would," he said with a smirk. I felted disgusted for some reason but I don't know why…I turned my head to the side before I was about to talk but I guess that Kazuma took that wrongly, and he walked over to me and literally pushed me the ground, while leaning over me, with both of his hands on each side of my body….trapping me.

"W-what the?" I screeched with my cheeks beginning to burn.

"I told you we could do this the hard way or the easy way you idiot! You decided to pick the hard way!" He yelled back.

"W-what? No I didn't you just randomly attacked me! I was going to tell you why but no you couldn't wait you Jerk! Now get off of me, you're so damn heavy!" I yell back.

"H-heavy? Says the one who eats ten tons a day," he said with a slight blush on his face from the embarrassment.

"Quit picking a fight!" I said in an angry tone.

"I'm not the once who started it! It was you for…" he paused. I pouted and grew angier.

"Oh what did I do?" I questioned him.

He took a deep breath and looked away while flatly saying, "YouranwayfrommeandIhadtosearchforyou," in a quit tone.

"Eh?" I asked in a confused tone because I couldn't make out what he said.

"Nothing," he said while rolling off me and leaning himself onto the bed behind him. I also say up and glared at him, with him giving his trademark smirk to me.

"Alright I'll tell you…..so just shut up and listen," I said while he nodded his head.

"Okay….well that town holds the first main civilization of magic user, and had the main root families ancestors originate from there. For instance one of the heirs wife came from one of the clans from there. Anyways I just wanted to look around the place until…..I came across a cemetery that had the ancestor from a man I despise….And apparently I ended up finding many thing related to how that man is like…." I said in a more mumbled tone.

I was expecting Kazuma to get angry at me, and call me an idiot, but his face looked worried...which confused me.

"Who is he?" he asked in a slightly pitched tone.

I sighed and started to explain, " His name is Bernhardt Rhodes, I found his ancestors grave and a necklace. But I also found out that his vile behavior must of been passed down," I said as I showed the picture with the grave, and I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and handed it to him to. He examined it at first, but then looked up at me.

"what did he do to you?" He asked.

"He….he um killed someone…..very important to me...right in front of me….and threatened to do something…." Kazuma's eyes widened as he heard what I said.

"Who did he kill? And what did he threaten to do?" He asked in a more worried manner.

"He um…..he killed my best friend Riku," I lied, "and threatened to kill people in my family that I'm really close to." Kazuma seemed to be agitated.

"Who's Riku?" he asked coldly, "I've never seen him before."

"Again he was my best friend that I met after leaving the clan….he pretty much was the person who let me live with him while I was alone over those years," I said flatly.

"Big deal he was just a friend….He's not as important as our family," he said with an angry look on his face. I snapped.

"Shut up what would you know! You never had to worry about not being good enough for your father, or anyone. You don't know and never would know how much of a good person he was!" I yelled at him.

Silence filled the room completely for about 3 minutes.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"I-it's fine…" I mumbled.

"I'm going to leave…...don't worry you don't have to worry I'll just tell Jugo that I couldn't find you," he said in a pained voice, "and you won't have to worry about seeing me again." He said as he walked towards the door.

_Leave? N-never see you again?_ I thought as he walked closer to the door. _I-I'll be alone again…...but that won't be that bad. It's not like I care….He's a jerk and I'm only here since Jugo wants me to. For that damn mission. _My eyes widen. _Wait! If I'm not here with him…..he might die_. The feeling of somebody dying because me made me feel horrible. Especially if it would be Kazuma. Kazuma reached the door and began to turn the door knob.

"No!" I yell as I run towards him. He turned his head towards my direction to see t=what happened, but I had already ran up to him and hugged him from behind tightly.

"A-aya-" I cut him off.

"No not again! I can't have someone else die because of me!" I yell in a more quiet tone.

Kazuma untangled my arms from around him, and turned towards me, and hugged me.

"I won't die baka," he said while laughing a little.

_W-what the hell? He's a freaking idiot….._

"Um….okay then….."

"But if you want to I can die…" He mumbled.

"No you freakin idiot!" I yelled in anger.

He let out a sigh and let go while picking up the books and paper. He then walked over to me, handing the papers to me. I take them, but he unexpectedly picks me up.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask while pouting.

"Awwwwwww Ayano don't be cute now...save that for later he said while winking. I blush causing my cheeks to flush.

"Hentai….." I mumble. he chuckles as he walks out of the motel and blasted off towards Tokyo.

**XD Please review for me, and I hope you guys did enjoy this chappy~! ouo Oh and what was in-scripted on the necklace was "I curse all of those who love" So I guess Bernhardt will be showing up soon to **_**mess**_** with Ayano. ono**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	12. What was that Kazuma?

**Oi minna~! Here is my next chappy of Ayano Kannagi Returns~! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Arigato Q3Q**

**Me: Hm…. Ka-zu-ma?**

**Kazuma: What do you want Miyoko?**

**Me: Ara Ara…. don't act so familiar with me! It's Miyoko-tan to you .**

**Kazuma: Awwwww….okay Miyoko-tan.**

**Me: Hehehe….**

**Ayano: …..**

**Me: What is it Ayano?**

**Ayano: Oh…. Miyoko-hime I just-**

**Me: H-hime?**

**Kazuma: **_**Chuckles.**_

**Ayano: Yes….?**

**Me: So I'm your sempai? **_**feels touched.**_

**Ayano: Um sure…**

**Me: Yesh~! /)/(\**

**Ayano: W-why are you so embarassed?**

**Me: Because I'm so happy! T^T**

**Kazuma: **_**Sighs **_**Well anyways… Miyoko-**_**tan**_ **doesn't own Kaze no stigma.**

**Me: **_**tch…...**_**I wish~!**

**Ayano: Please enjoy this moe moe chappy ^^**

**Kazuma: Heh how cute…..**

**Ayano: **_**Summons enraiha**_

**Me: Oh snap~ ships about to go down XD**

**Kazuma: **_**Sighs**_ **I can't help it that this is the way Ayano hits on me…..**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWW!**

**Ayano: o/o**

**Ayano's POV:**

The cold crisp air that once was a shivering feeling of cooling me off now threatened to freeze me whole. My limbs felt like they where to turn to stones any second now so I quickly snuggled into Kazuma's somewhat warm body. As I cuddled there in his arms with my ever so slightly pale ivory skin shimmering in the sun, I felt a sense of radiance overtake me.

I grappled Kazuma's dark grey leather jacket with my right hand as a signal that I was still awake, burying my head into his chest to hide my embarrassment. He let out a small and almost silent chuckle at the amusement that he must have gotten from watching me.

I ignored the thought of him doing that, and instead I laid in that position in his arms, feeling the overwhelming protection that he has projected around me. I took in a deep breath of his sweet crisp aroma which made me melt even more. Oh how I loved the smell of his cologne…...wait what?

Shades of beautiful dull pink rose colors flushed my cheeks, causing my face too began to burn again. I felt this feeling once before when I was with Kazuma, but this time is different. My heart began to pound. Like a never ending cycle of joy. Why was I acting this way? Was it because of Kazuma? D-do I like him?

_No….._

I looked up at Kazuma with the now fading blush on my face. He looked back down at me with a small but barely noticeable smile. I smile back at him without even realizing it.

_No way….d-do I…_

He begins to lower us slowly towards the demanding Earth that was below us, forcing it's harsh graze of gravity down upon us. I tighten my grip on Kazuma's jacket with my eyes shut, prepared for landing, but before I knew it….we reached the ground. Kazuma carefully let me down to where I could stand on my own.

_No…...don't put me down…_

A long sigh releases from my mouth, as i shuffle the books and documents around into my arms to where they can fit perfectly. Kazuma took the lead since after all….we were in the Kannagi compound.

I followed behind him, eagerly to await for him to say something…..but he didn't, so instead I just followed him while studying his body. I finally soon realized why Kazuma wore the clothes that he has….his muscles are hugged gently with them, showing off his slender yet toned body.

_Wow….he's so well built….._

I quickly shake my head in guilt for picturing Kazuma's body, but yet I didn't feel bad at the same time.

_Wait….Ayano….stop this I know he's kind of hot but still….wait don't call him hot baka!_

Just thinking about it made me go crazy, along with the creeping crimson blush, which threatened to devour my face. I quickly got it under control at the least.

_Damn it….h-he's my cousin so…_

I continue to follow Kazuma until he stops by a familiar doorway in the Kannagi household. not one of the house, but of a place where we would go to as children. The old training grounds.

_T-this place seems so…._

Kazuma faced towards me giving me a powerful yet piercing stare.

"Y-yes?" I asked in intensification.

"Ayano….I need to ask you something," he asked bluntly.

_but then again he's a second cousin so it shouldn't be wrong….._

"Y-yes," I asked in an even duller and plain voice.

"Do you have a-"

_W-what?_

_**Arigatou for reading. Yes I know it was short but I wanted to put more feeling into my writing so I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**~Miyoko-tan**_


	13. Date or Mission?

**Wows…...I didn't expect you guys to review so quickly so~~~~~~~**

**I'm going to make another chappy ^o^ **

**But then again, this one might be a little sadder…...or idk**

**Kazuma might…**

**Or Ayano might…..**

**Lalalala**

**XDDDD Well I'm not going to say so please enjoy ^^**

**Kazuma: Miyoko-tan….. Why did you cut me off in the last chapter?**

**Ayano: …..**

**Me: Because…..I felt like leaving a clip hanger…**

**Kazuma: Ba~ka….**

**Me: Hentai Mage!**

**Kazuma: Um….only to Ayano….**

**Ayano: KA-ZU-MA!**

**Kazuma: Oh Ayano...you're here….**

**Ayano: You freaking hentai! Of course I'm here!**

**Me: Dawwwww…**

**Kazuma: Ayano…. you didn't have to insult me….**

**Ayano: What ever!**

**Me: Anyways….**

**Kazuma: Hm…. Miyoko…**

**Me: **_**Gets agitated**_

**Kazuma: ?**

**Me: Disclaimer please? •◘•**

**Kazuma: Oh sure….**

**Me: **_**Waits….**_

**Kazuma: Miyoko-**_**chan **_**doesn't own Kaze no Stigma~!**

**Me: =o=**

**Ayano: But she wishes she does!**

**Me: **_**Pouts**_

**Ayano and Kazuma: Well lets begin the chappy shall we?**

**Me: whatevs**

**Ayano's POV:**

_W-what did he just say….?_

"K-kazuma…..what did you just ask?" I asked in a confused yet nervous voice.

"You heard me, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked in a normal tone.

"W-why would I have one….and why would you need to know?" I asked in defence.

"Because your….lying to me…" he said in a lower tone.

"N-no…...why would I be lying to you about something like that?" I said while clench my right arm behind my back so he could see. The aura around us became stronger as if he was growing angier. I looked up from the frosted yellowish grass from beneath me and turned my eyes towards Kazuma's face. As I surveyed his face in that mere second, I could see the hatred piercing in his eyes. I gasped uncontrollably and stepped back a bit to get away from the angered man that was right in front of me. He smirked at my nervousness and walked towards me even though this time he was walking faster than I was.

"Well Ayano… Do you even know who I am? Did you not expect me to look up information about you?" He asked me with his smirk growing bigger.

"W-what?! Yeah right…" I mumbled under my breath, but apparently he still heard me.

"Riku…" he slightly mumbled. At that instant my eyes widened from what he had said, that one name that I never wanted to hear about again because of what had happened.

"He was my friend…" I said in a pained tone.

"Was he really? Or was he your boyfriend? I know Ayano...you don't have to hide it from me, I know after all Riku was from a very high up clan, but he ran away from home and met a your red head girl with blazing red eyes. He began to see her around often so he began to talk to her. They became really close friends and even began to live together, but one day when he finally had the courage to confess his feelings to her. As ready as he was to take her refusion, he still asked her and she accepted. They then started off their relationship together, not even having a single fight in the 6 months that they were together. Although it was all going well, one day a man came to the household that they lived in and when the girl opened the door to answer, the man made it to where her body couldn't move. She fell and the man smirked at the poor defenceless girl in front of her, and when Riku her boyfriend came down….he-" he tried to carry it on but I stopped him.

"Enough!" I yelled. Kazuma stopped instantly, and a void of silence filled the air.

"So you were lying…" he mumbled silently again with his crimson eyes covered by his chocolate brown locks.

"Y-yes…..but that happened a long time ago….b-but how did you know?" I asked innocently with tears threatening to spring down my cheeks.

"That necklace…." He pointed to my chest were a necklace with a sapphire with a gloomy color sat in the shape of a heart. My eyes widened again.

_D-does Kazuma know him…?_

"How would that tell you anything…?" I asked again.

"B-because I knew Riku," he said as he turned away beginning to walk away towards the household.

_Eh? K-kazuma knew Riku? _

I quickly ran to him and began to follow him silently, not bringing the topic back up. Besides I didn't want to hear some old depressing news all over again, I had enough. Kazuma seemed to be more gentle than usual though...which seemed very different. He wasn't acting like a total pervert anymore, he was actually being quite nice. Well if you take out his anger moments that is.

**The Kannagi Household Main room:**

Kazuma told me to wait outside of Jugo's meeting room so that he could clear somethings up between me and the "ehem" Kannagi clan. As I wait outside the door, I lean my back against a pillow with my arms crossed right beneath my chest, my scarlet red hair cascades itself down my shoulders, and tumbles downwards every way it can go.

I get rude and disgusted sneers, glares, and stares from all of the clan members that pass by me. Until a little boy with beautiful blond hair and a glossy green pair of eyes walk by me. He pauses after doing so and stares at me in aw. He plasters a huge cute smile on his face and walks towards me.

"Ayano-nee!" he shouts in anticipation.

"Eh? Rin….is that you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He nods his head quickly and literally jumps on he, giving me a full out hug. I remembered when he use to do this, but now….he's way too big for this, after all he isn't that much shorter than me.

"Ara ara, Rin you've gotten q-quite big from the last time I saw you~!" I said with a smile. He nods his head and lets go of me while he swirls around to face the part of the hallway where he was heading to before.

"Yep I have, and Ayano-nee is still as kawaii as ever~! Well anyways, I got to go, see ya later Ayano-nee~!" He said as he walked down the long hallway soon disappearing from my sight. Heh that boy has grown up quite a lot since the last time I saw him.

I ended up finally being called into the meeting room, but with caution I quickly walked around a few officials. I sat down next to Kazuma and remained completely blank. Waiting for Jugo to respond, but he just sent the men out of the room leaving just Kazuma, Jugo, and me in there.

"It's great to have you back Ayano," He said with joy.

"Tch...yeah right…" I mumbled beneath my breath.

Jugo just ignored me and continued, "well I have a mission for the two of you."

Kazuma seemed interested and accepted, "sure why not."

"Whatever" I managed to mumble again. Jugo saw that we both seemed to agree and he started to tell us a breath description.

"I need you two do a investigation undercover at Mikawa Zezankyo were there seem to be disappearances occurring for unknown reason. Anyways to do this you two will go on a 'date' to get inside, and to survey the area. Now be aware of the fact that this restaurant is an entire 2 floors of the mall so don't destroy it," he said with a smile.

I blush from what Jugo said….'date'...

_D-date? M-me and K-kazuma….that would be nice….wait!nononononono…...not ever._

"I gladly accept Jugo, please be at ease, we'll get to the bottom of this," he said with a smirk.

_Eh?_

"Okay, good. Please be prepared by 7:00pm," Jugo said with a smile.

_Wait? what?_

"Oh Ayano you may go home now, goodbye~!" he said with a bigger smile and using his flames t teleport me into my apartment.

I fell down on the soft carpet with my eye twitching.

"What the hell! I had no say!" I said pouting. I look over at my clock which reads 4:43pm. _Damn…..might as well get ready…._

_**New chappy and I hope you guys enjoy…..owo**_

_**Arigatou for reading and please don't forget to review~!**_

_**~Miyoko-tan**_


	14. The Return of The Unwanted

**O-ohayo minna...**

**I kind of ya know...forgot my password for about 4 weeks...**

**So yeah...It kind of screwed me over, but I finally figured it out, and it's know written down on paper...and I did get one reply saying that I wrote on Quotez, yesh that is true...idk if I posted that up yet, but I have multiple stories other there plus quizzes...basically that's were I've been writing o~o**

**Well anyways~~~~**

**Kazuma: Tch... your such an idiot.**

**Me: T^T gomenasai!**

**Ayano: Ka-zu-ma! Quit being mean to Miyoko-san**

**Me: 'Senpai...is more like it' ;n;**

**Kazuma: Hn...fine**

**Ayano: Yosh, now lets get this chapter started Miyo-**

**Me: I WILL RIGHT AWAY BUT I GOT TO WARN YOU IT'S GOING TO BE SHORT!**

**Kazuma: hmmm. Kay.**

**Ayano: A-alright ouo**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Ayano: Miyoko-san doesn't own anything!**

**Ayano's POV:**

The frosty air beamed off my light ivory skin as I walked down the street lane. Beautiful shades of deep navy blues and purples peered throughout the sky above me, letting the crystal like stars to shine in their alluring beauty. The tall skyscrapers; which towered over me, built an extravagant aura around me. Giving me a sense of ease.

As my dark crimson eyes scowered the surroundings of mine, they finally locked onto a building that was unmistakable to miss. The Misubishi hotel, home of the Mikawa Zenzakyo. With a long sigh coming out of my light pink lips I made my way towards the building, twisting and turning my way through the crowd. As I reached the extravagant building, I finally began to search for my 'date' Kazuma, who should already be hear by now.

_Were is he?_ I thought to myself with annoyance.

_I can't believe that I...am waiting for that low life idiot...gosh it's so damn annoying! Can he ever be here on time?_ I screeched in my head, with a vein threatening to pop out of my fore head from my anger. With a slight 'hmph' I closed my beautiful crimson eyes, while crossing my arms over my chest.

_A-and to think I dressed up..._ Those thoughts continued to run through my head, causing me to feel a sense of sadness overtake me. I continued to look at the clock that was built into the hotel and counted on. Every minute no second...that I stood there waiting for Kazuma felt like a lifetime.

_K-kazuma..._I murmured to myself weakly while clenching my chest, feeling a slight pain piercing throughout it.

"Have you been waiting long princess?" said a familiar voice behind me. I knew it, but I didn't ant to admit it. Kazuma.

"No not at all," I muttered in a flat voice not even tempting to turn around to face Kazuma.

"...Well let's go in," he said with hesitation. I turned my head in his direction and slightly gasped in aw at him. His chocolate black hair remained still spiky, but in an elegant way. He wore a black suit with a midnight red tie that adored his body perfectly, making him looked toned and strong. His tan ivory skin brought out the shine in his light crimson eyes.

"-ano...Ayano?" Kazuma asked confusedly which brought me out of the trance. I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes out of nowhere. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my right arm, leading me into the building.

-Time skip-

"Do you have a reservation?" A man in a butler type clothing asked polity.

"Yes, we do," Kazuma said blandly. The man checked his list looking for the name 'Kazuma' and when he found it, he nodded and lead us to a table in the very back of the restaurant, seating us. As we looked through the menus, I noticed something off on the setting. Although this was a French type restaurant, there was a group that were Japanese, who looked as they were about to sing. Which seemed oddly unrealistic...well after all I've been to tons of french restaurants that never did that. I ignored it at first and returned my attention back to the menu and ordered, but I still felt strange.

_Wasurekaketa omoide ni_

_Akari ga tomoridasu_  
_Hotaru no you sore wa anata wo_  
_Itoshiku saseru no ne_

_Natsukashiki awai kaori_  
_Itsu made mune kogasu..._

_Yurari yurari mau hana kagari_  
_Aitai omoi todokete kudasai_  
_Chigau michi wo eranda keredo_  
_Ima mo kokoro ga yonde_ iru~

The woman began to sing...I felt somewhat tired...Like I wanted to fall asleep.

"Escuse me..." I muttered as I stood up and made my way to the women's bathroom. As I walked in I saw the vacant room with no since of life. With a short sigh I walked over to the mirror and saw my sleepy tired eyes, drooping down. I shook my head and splashed some water in my face, later wiping it off with a paper towel.

"My my my arn't we a beauty~" I heard a husky voice ring as I turned around violently with wide eyes.

"You!" I hissed.

"Hn?" he smirked, "what I can't see my favorite person of all times?" he said licking his lips which made me feel revolted.

"So your behind this..." I said with a piercing glare.

"Your? Oh my Ayano-chan...I feel so sad and shocked that you don't remember my name~" he said with a pout.

"Shut the hell up Berndhart!" I yelled.

**Cliffhanger! ouo Well that's all for know...but please do enjoy seeya~!**


	15. Update

Sooo... I won't be able to update anytime soon due to all of the work I've been doing, and besides...-_- I' tired of writing so I'm going to take a break. Thank you so much for reading^^

~Miyoko-tan


End file.
